


Warmth

by onlyushere



Series: Did You Just Call Me Baby? [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, and late night realizations, basically more cuddling, honestly i just wanna cuddle with someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyushere/pseuds/onlyushere
Summary: There wasn't a single word in the dictionary - of both the human and Kryptonian variety - that could describe the feeling that came with being in Lena's arms. But Kara knows.|Lena's arms are home.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Part six! If there's a scenario you'd like to but these beautiful dorks through feel free to send it to me! I want to write a part where they say 'I love you' to each other, if you guys have any suggestions, please send them my way! 
> 
> Thanks to every single one of you that have read this far, y'all don't know how much it means to me <3 All mistakes made are my own.
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr! @wlw5eva

Neither of them are sure when it becomes a regular occurrence but neither of them bother to question it.  
   
Kara would spend a week at Lena's house and then the both of them would at Kara's apartment the following week. There was now a place in Lena's closet for Kara's clothes and Lena's lone toothbrush now had Kara's to keep it company. It goes without saying that it was the same at Kara's apartment. Alex teased with a U-hauling that left both of them red in the cheeks every time they made eye contact with the redhead.  
   
Even though most of the time, they spent their working hours apart - save for the moments when Kara would join Lena for lunch - the pair would spend their nights together. While the two were practically soulmates, food was really one of the only issues they bickered over. It was an easy compromise though, when Kara was at Lena's house, they would make dinner together. _Because you can't always eat potstickers and pizza for dinner, Kara!_  
   
So when Lena was spending the week at Kara's apartment, they would get all the take out to satisfy the always-hungry-but-still-has-a-body-sculpted-by-the-gods blonde. _Lena, you know how much I care about you but if I have to eat kale for another night I’m throwing it out of the window._  
   
They would watch a movie, or whatever was playing on the T.V when the both of them were too exhausted to fight over what to watch.  
   
It became their routine. Everything they did at home, they did together. Wash the dishes, brush their teeth and get changed into their sleepwear (with both parties blushing like mad, duh). What was easily their favorite part of their routine, was the goodnight kiss they shared before turning the lights off.  
   
-  
   
Kara should've expected it right from the start. While yes, during the day, Lena Luthor was the epitome of an independent woman. She was the CEO of not just one, but two major companies, she would not and did not take any bullshit from any man that doubted her and kept proving to everyone time and time again that she was more than just a product of her last name.  
   
But during the times when she was out of the limelight? Lena Luthor is still human, and she loved to held and loved as much as the next girl does. It only made sense that she was practically a koala when she slept beside Kara. Always wanting to be touching the blonde in some way, never straying too far away.  
   
Not that Kara was complaining. At all.  
   
-  
   
Just like every other time it had happened before, it always amazed Kara. The youngest Luthor always seemed to know whenever the Kryptonian wasn’t beside her. Even when she was unconscious, the brunette was always reaching out to the blonde.  
   
Kara would wake up in the dead of the night to gentle, feather light touches on her face and upon opening her eyes, she's greeted by the sight of an equally sleepy Lena.  
   
"Come here, baby." The brunette would whisper, opening her arms wide enough for Kara to slip right in between them.  
   
"What?"  
   
Even in her sleepy daze, Lena still had enough energy to roll her eyes at Kara's words. With a shake of her head, she motions to her arms and then to herself as if it explains why she woke Kara up. "Warmth."  
   
Kara takes the memo and shuffles closer, her head immediately finding its place in the crook of Lena's neck. Feeling the brunette sigh deeply as the familiar weight of Kara in her arms settled in, the blonde smile to herself. As much as she joked and teased Lena about always wanting to be in contact with Kara whenever they were together, she knew that she wouldn't have it anyway.  
   
It had taken them almost forever to get to where they were now, and whatever Lena was willing to give, Kara would take.  
   
Like a switch being flipped, the moment Lena had wrapped her arms around Kara, the brunette fell back to sleep without another word. She listens in to Lena's heartbeat, the steady  _lub- **dub** , lub- **dub** , lub- **dub**_ trying to lure Kara back to her peaceful slumber.  
   
It's three in the morning and she knows that both of them have to be up in a few hours but Kara can't bring herself to fall asleep just yet. Not when Lena's holding her tightly, like she's afraid that Kara won't be there when she wakes up if she loosens her hold on Kara even just a little bit.  
   
So Kara revels in the moment.  
   
She revels the feeling of the brunette's breath on her skin. The steady rising and falling of Lena's chest while she's curled up in the her arms. There wasn't a single word in the dictionary - of both the human and Kryptonian variety - that could describe the feeling that came with being in Lena's arms.  
   
But Kara _knows_.  
   
She just knows that somehow, right there in the darkness of their room, in Lena's arms that this? _This was home._

 


End file.
